emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
1980
Events crashes her car on her way into the village]] *Chrissie White born. *Lexi Nicholls born. *Shane Doyle born. *8th January - Dolly Skilbeck is rushed to hospital after contracting a virus. *22nd January - Enid Pottle slaps Mick Ledder when he says he tried to shoot her fox. *29th January - Richard Anstey replaces Maurice Westrop as the Home Farm manager (First appearance of Richard Anstey). *5th February - Dolly falls seriously ill. *7th February - Dolly suffers a miscarriage. *19th February - Jack Sugden returns to the village after four years away. (First appearance of the character since 1976, with Clive Hornby now in the role) *1st April - Dolly is brought home from hospital after her miscarriage. Seth Armstrong returns to the village. (First appearance of the characters since 1979). *19th April - Eli Dingle is born to Albert and Delilah Dingle. *22nd April - Donald Hinton returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1979) *6th May - After a disagreement with Donald, Harry Moore suffers a fatal heart attack. *8th May - Harry Moore is found dead after his heart attack. *13th May - First appearance of Andy Longthorn. *29th May - Maurice Westrop is relocated to Wales. (Final appearance of the character) *20th June - Roy Glover is born to Ned and Jan Glover. *8th July - Pat Merrick returns to the village. (First appearance since 1974). *17th July - Jack Sugden pushes Paul Hillely into a duck pond, and Paul reports Jack to the police. Judy Westrop leaves the village after being offered a job elsewhere (Final appearance of the character) *20th July - Scott Windsor is born to Reg and Viv Dawson. *9th September - Jackie and Sandie Merrick return to the village. (First appearance of the characters since 1972. *15th September - Will Cairns is born to Tony and Becky Cairns. *4th October - Richie Carter is born to Denise Carter. *November - Craig Calder born. *11th November - Amos Brearly's aunt Emily crashes her car on her way into the village, swerving to avoid Matt Skilbeck in the land rover. *2nd December - Tom Merrick returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1972) *4th December - Derek Warner arrives in the village and helps Tom Merrick steal trees from Home Farm. (First appearance of the character) *5th December - Kelly Windsor is born to Vic and Anne Windsor. *16th December - Joe Sugden is struck by a van driven by Tom and Derek when he tries to block their way after they steal trees from Home Farm. Tom and Derek flee the scene after finding Joe unconscious, and Derek secretly leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 1984) *18th December - Joe discovers that Tom was behind his hit-and-run after being told by Tom's daughter Sandie. Real life events * 8th January - Emmerdale Farm returns after an extended break following the 1979 ITV Strike. * 15th January - Michael Glynn's last episode as producer airs. * 17th January - Anne W. Gibbons's first episode as producer airs. * 17th July - Emmerdale Farm takes a break and returns 2nd September. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *1980 at Wikipedia Category:1980